You're everything
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 6 drabbles with one song. Spiritshipping. 'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything... everything.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Naoyuki Kageyama. The lyrics of the song belongs to Lifehouse. I don't make any profit of this nor want it. This is only for entertainment.

**Note:** Thanks to Plangman and Beatrice for being my beta-reader. I'm not really good with english, but thanks to they I can share this fanfic with everyone.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Everything I.**

Under the yoke of Yubel I felt safe, there was no more pain and uncertainty, those feelings that I had experienced upon arriving in that strange dimension. It was so easy to exist like that. When the only price to pay was to give her my body, nothing mattered to me anymore... or so I thought until I had you in front of me again. Your voice was so distant, I almost thought of having dreamed about it when I heard it. It was a warm echo, something that gave me hope, but was it real?

_Find me here and speak to me._

You kept calling me over and over again, your voice was something I could not ignore, even if it was a dream or a nightmare. I thought that I'll never see you again, but when I decided to open my eyes, you were in front of me, perhaps desperate and also hurt, but so solid that I thought I could have touched you, but I was wrong. Yubel still had control over me. How to tell you that I could hear you? Could you really save me from the darkness?

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

I didn't need to do anything and I mentally scolded myself when you saved me, like you always have done it, as it happened with Giese... My soul and yours merged briefly when you decided to take the Rainbow Dark Dragon to obtain the victory and I felt a joy so big that I can not explain it with mere words. Again our combo, our bound had saved us.

_You are the light that's leading me..._

Yubel dropped me, I was so exhausted when I felt the hard ground hitting my skin that I didn't make a sound or anything to help me. I felt good despite everything and I couldn't stop thinking that you were my hero, thought that was reinforced when you ran towards me, pushing me away from the card bomb which would undoubtedly have finished with my miserable existence. I directed my eyes to yours, because it was enough with the solid presence of your hands on my shoulders and your eyes searching mine. I was finally at peace, finally I was free, but even if you weren't and I didn't knew it at that time.

_To the place where I find peace again._

_

* * *

_

**Extra Notes:** I know, this is extremely bad. I love spiritshipping with all my fangirl heart x'D, and this is not my first fanfic of them, but it is in english, because i'm not really good with it, as you can see x'D. Well, i think... No, I'm sure about the OoC. Is not my strongest point, but oh well... About the drabble, it's based on episode... I don't know, maybe 154? I think it's easy to recognize (? is that correct?), and well, the song is my favourite~ it is so beautiful :'(.

Next drabble will be up on Friday~

Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I need all the help I can get x'D.  
Review if you want~


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Naoyuki Kageyama. The lyrics of the song belongs to Lifehouse. I don't make any profit of this nor want it. This is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **Thanks to Plangman and Beatrice for being my beta-reader.  
Based on episode 176. The duel against Fujiwara and all that thing~  
Hope you like it!  
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Everything.**

You screamed to me to avoid seeing his eyes with a desperation that surprised me. I knew he was dangerous, but, strangely enough, I wanted to know what Fujiwara could see in me, I needed a confirmation... I disobeyed you, despite of your anxiety.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking._

His piercing eyes moved into my soul, reading my deepest corners, the thoughts that I thought only I knew, from those ones that I had always been afraid. And there, behind my one and only family, my gem beasts, I could see your image and recognize your disheveled brown hair along with your confident smile. My greatest fears and desires were becoming true: you were my weakness, my everything.

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

I looked your face with rising doubt, reading your expressions so I could tell if you would believe in the reasons Fujiwara had given to you could be in my unconscious, those that said that I wanted to beat you because I was afraid that you would realize that the reality was a different one, because you don't were weren't so attached to me for just a simple duel. There was much more hidden...

_You are the light to my soul._

I was afraid of your reaction, but managed to calm me when I meet your chocolate eyes again, you trusted me as much as I trusted you, we were in this together, no matter what. Even if you have realized the truth, we would have to talk about it later because we'll have a long so much time later... I smiled, confident, starting with the trick, animated by a strange hope that has been born in me to not feel any rejection of you.

_You are my purpose._

Maybe I was afraid of your reaction, but that was not enough to undermine my feelings. Because I was sure of my future, maybe I have always been, and my future was to be by your side as a friend, as a companion, as a lover... as whatever you wanted, but always there for you, Juudai.

_You are everything._


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Naoyuki Kageyama. The lyrics of the song belongs to Lifehouse. I don't make any profit of this nor want it. This is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **Thanks to Plangman and Beatrice for being my beta-reader.  
I'm sorry, I was very busy in the past weeks and I didn't update, I promise I'll be more responsable with this.  
And yet I need to ask: Is anyone in there? I hope so.  
Thanks for reading!  
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as always!

* * *

**Everything III.**

Hoping that you're still alive, keeps me walking. I want to believe it, I even can feel it. Probably everyone thinks that I'm crazy, because we barely know each other, but that is something I don't care, I'll search for you, even if I have to wander in between all dimensions, I won't stop until I find you.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest._

It's still fresh in my mind the memory, no... the moments, so many that I can't even count them, in which you offered me your friendship. In my duel against the Professor Cobra, you were the one who supported me and encourage me to go ahead. If it weren't hasn't been for your voice that broke the silence along with it my doubts, who knows what would have happened to me, who already thought all was lost.

_You hold me in your hands..._

Johan, wherever you are, I promise I'll find you. To be the one who comforts you, as that time when I had that nightmare, and the first thing I saw when I woke up was your face, full of solidarity. I want this time be just the opposite, and when you open your eyes, you would see me and feel I do when as I look at you: that I'm your salvation, your everything, your safe harbor. Because you mean that for me. And if by any chance I ended up being the one who needs help, I'll know, selfishly, that you'll be there as you always have been.

_You won't let me fall._


	4. V

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Naoyuki Kageyama. The lyrics of the song belongs to Lifehouse. I don't make any profit of this nor want it. This is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **Thanks to Plangman and Beatrice for being my beta-reader.  
Thanks for reading!  
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as always!  
PD. Yeah, Juudai's POV x3.

* * *

The opening match of the Disclosure tournament was over, but I still felt euphoric. I shook your hand while adrenaline ran through my veins and my heart beat a little faster when I felt your touch. There was something different about you, Johan, something that even now I can't explain and that manages to make a smile spread across my face. Something I wanted to discover, to possess.

It may have been our strange affinity, our link with the cards' spirits, or maybe our passion for dueling... I don't know, but I felt good at your side, almost like at home, when we both left the room to keep on talking. It was so easy, so fluid, even more than talking to Sho or Kenzan. I could talk to you about anything, cards, strategies... As if I had known you in another life, or as if we were childhood friends, although it was impossible, because it had only been a few hours since I had seen you for the first time.

The twilight bathed your face gently and we kept on talking. You told me how and when to use some cards, while I admired your legendary deck. I hardly felt the flow of time while watching your eyes, there was something in them... it was like switching off from the world as soon as you decided to look into them; that and the sound of your voice managed to stun me. I was happy to have someone who understood me, who wasn't looking for anything from me like the others, before whom I needed to be a aniki or a hero; it was easier to spend time with you and I checked it out when I looked at Sho and the others sideways to see them babbling something that sounded like a "it seems like he has forgotten us."

Something within myself told me that there was much more to that encounter, both good and bad. That electrical current that/which slid down my arm as I shook your hand, the sudden patter of my heart when I fought against you, the satisfied smile on your face and on mine... that couldn't be only a coincidence. I could say I decided to be your friend, but that would be a lie: It was decided by my heart... just like it also decided to leave the others aside. Because being with you, I didn't need nor wanted others.


End file.
